Homage to the Eevee Slideshow Adventures of Old
by Mikearoni
Summary: Return to the world of Pokemon for an adventure inspired by the numerous Eeveelutions adventures! A young eevee named Miru seeks to discover how exactly the eevee legacy came to be, but a shady organization is stirring in the shadows behind her. What was it that really happened all those years ago...?
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

_A long time ago, there was a little town full of eevee. No evolutions in sight. Eevee used to grow bigger and more diverse than they do now. You could catch them with stripes, or bars, or spots, of all shades of fur. And the Eevee were happy. They had all they could ever need in their little town, and so they stayed. Or at least, most of them did._

 _The first few who decided their hometown wasn't enough was three close friends: Flare, Vapor, and Jolt. Mist and Ghoul, a pair of less close friends, tried to talk them out of it. They had so much here already, after all; they don't need to leave everyone else behind. But, each relying on the support of the other two, remained set on the notion of leaving, even if only for a little while. They had to agree to return relatively soon before anyone would let them venture into the surrounding forests._

 _And into the unknown they went. Surely there were worlds besides their own out there, right? What could be more rewarding than finding something new?_

 _But of course, the three found themselves grossly unprepared and grew unsettled. Jolt wanted to go home, Flare grew irritated with the notion they might fail, and Vapor tried their best not to rock the boat. They had no food, no shelter, but some water, though that didn't make them feel much better. For a full week the trio wandered._

 _Their prayers were soon answered, however. A village appeared on the horizon; or rather, within the horizon. Flare scurried ahead in triumph with a tired Jolt and Vapor in tow; not to say they didn't share their companion's enthusiasm. They finally did it. They found somewhere new._

 _The village itself was incredible, constructed in a deep impression in the ground. Deep grooves ran between the walls of the town and what had to be its buildings. Vapor was entranced, but Flare was wondering where all the residents were. Jolt suggested they get a move on and find somewhere to spend the night. Vapor happily, and Flare begrudgingly, obliged._

 _The village was explored, and to the delight of everyone, food was discovered. Stores and stores of dried fruits were packed into a building near the center. None of them could complain about the consistency when they hadn't really eaten in days, though Jolt hesitated to give the dull tastes a chance. They hadn't been as lucky when scouring for beds, but after searching the entire thing they were all happy to call it a night wherever and whenever possible. The three friends slept under the closest roof for hours, stomachs finally full. None of them woke until next afternoon._

 _Flare was the first to stir and took the opportunity to wake up the other two as soon as possible. Nothing had changed while they slept, but Flare's plan was to gather as many supplies as they could and keep moving. Jolt nodded along, but Vapor, oddly, didn't seem to like that idea. The other two were surprised. Vapor had never been a very opinionated soul as far as they new, but there the eevee was, refusing to leave. Flare was almost hurt. They'd decided to go together, after all. But Vapor insisted they'd found something they truly enjoyed for once. This village made them happy, more than anything back home ever had. An argument broke out and Vapor only withdrew. Flare, demanding Jolt follow, stormed out._

 _Before long Flare and Jolt were on the road again, leaving Vapor to their own devices._

 _Needless to say the trip was less fun with only two adventurers. Flare began to doubt their own motives and methods, which only made them more frustrated. They should be able to handle this, right? Well, maybe not. After some discussion, the two agreed to head home._

 _Unfortunately, neither could remember which direction they had come from. Jolt began to panic, so Flare took to keeping a calm face on and suggested they scout in a few directions for anything familiar and come back. They had food now, after all. They could handle they journey better this time. Jolt was hesitant to go off alone, but agreed. Jolt trusted Flare and Flare trusted Jolt._

 _The storm that was brewing, however, didn't trust either of them. Only minutes after the two set off in different directions, rain began to fall. Before they knew it, the sky was pouring and thundering at an alarming rate. Both of them were horribly lost, but continued forwards in hopes of finding anything at all._

 _Flare took refuge in what appeared to be a cave, scrambling for anywhere that was warmer and dryer than where they were before. They were all alone now, heaven knows what happened to Jolt and Vapor. It ate at Flare. Their big adventure, a failure. It made them so upset, and the storm wasn't helping. Jolt was lost somewhere amidst the ocean of trees, and Vapor… Vapor had never been happy with them in the first place. Flare wanted to scream. It was all wrong. Maybe they should have just stayed home._

 _And then someone found them._

 _The town of eevee-no one called it anything, for they never went anywhere else-grew worried over the next few months. Rumors and whispers arose about the missing nature of their three most adventurous friends. Eventually a handful of volunteers decided to set out and search for them, and three teams were organized._

 _Umbra and Esper were among the first to volunteer; the former cared deeply about every eevee life, whereas the latter was more or less bored with their life as it was. Glace and Leaf were both young and excitable, and practically inseparable. Sylvan and Eon were an odd pair, but no one questioned their well-meaning. Both Ghoul and Mist had offered halfhearted help, but didn't follow through. Both were afraid, but nobody really blamed them. Ghoul sniffed back tears as they watched the small parties trickle out of their homes and out into what they could only assume was the harsh outside world. Mist didn't believe success was possible out there, but kept their mouth shut._

 _Esper quickly grew weary of Umbra's worried rambles and offered a thought of their own: how could they expect to find anyone if they had both no idea where they went and no idea how far they traveled? Umbra seemed offended that Esper didn't bother hoping, in response to which Esper explained they were only here to get out of town. Agreeing to disagree, the two went their separate ways._

 _Glace and Leaf kept each other going. Everything was a game to the pair and they were alright with that. They bounded through the forest, trying to enjoy as much of it as possible. Never being close with the first three adventurers, they quickly forgot the point of their endeavor. The next point of interest was soon a colorful bundle of berries, which Leaf decided to taste. Immediately Leaf fell ill and collapsed. Overwhelmed by the gravity of the situation, Glace decided to run. They never thought something like that would happen to them, out of anyone._

 _Sylvan and Eon were silent for most of their journey, neither wanting to admit what they were thinking. Sylvan never wanted to come back, and Eon had promised themself they'd turn and run for home at the soonest opportunity. They ate, slept, and continued forwards in dead silence, neither having the heart to leave the other alone._

 _Not a single one of them returned home. The reclusive little eevee town was grief-stricken, and collectively decided not to let anyone else leave the safety of their home ever again..._

"...So, that's why I can't go outside at night? Does the story keep going?"

"You can't go outside at night because you're a growing little eevee and you need your sleep. Never mind the story, it's getting late. I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."

"..You promise?"

"I promise. Now goodnight, Miru."

"G'night, mom."


	2. Chapter 2: Headfirst

Her mother wasn't there when she woke up.

Miru yawned and awoke in a quiet household. Her own household, to be exact. Why on earth would she wake up in someone else's house? That's just a silly thought. Anyways, yawning out of the way now, she hobbled out of her room and into the rest of the house. Very quiet. Not so unusual, with only the two of them. Just Miru and her mother.

Or.. as it would seem, just Miru. She frowned. That's not right. Mom gets up earlier than she does. Did something happen?

...The thought didn't scare her, but it did spark some curiosity. Her mom always left a leaf on the counter whenever she would go out, but there wasn't a plant in sight. ...Not really. There's plants all over the place, honestly. But none on the counter. Maybe mom forgot. Or, maybe she saw a creepy pokemon through the window and went to go fight it! That's probably it. Mom must be having an incredible showdown right now, and will be back any moment. Against.. an evil sableye. Yes. Probably. Mom will tell her all about it.

Satisfied with her version of how things went, Miru set on fetching herself some breakfast. Bread, probably. Nice homemade bread! Mom grew all the wheat herself, which Miru didn't quite understand, but accepted with ease. Grass types are just good at gardening, for some reason. They're not even growing grass.

Miru prodded the breadbox until it was open, tore herself a decent-sized hunk of the homemade bread off the loaf inside, and sat down on the ground to eat. She didn't worry about crumbs or anything, seeing as how their floor was mostly padded dirt. It's hard to build advanced structures when you're a quadruped, so they didn't. Munch munch. Before long Miru had finished her chunk of bread and shuffled back onto her feet, still suffering from the lingering effects of sleep.

The next obvious course of action was, of course, to take a nap, so Miru settled onto a cozy bundle of stuffing and straw and dozed off.

Her mother still wasn't there when she woke up the second time.

Now the little eevee began to grow concerned. Still no leaf? No leaf had appeared while she napped? No dreams about the falsities of time confusing her? None..? That's no good. Where had her mom gone? She'd be back, of course, but when? Maybe something was wrong…

Well, if something has happened, you know what that means? ..It means Miru has to go and save the day! She knew this day would come, in a ficticious and childish sort of way. She has to go on an ultimate quest to save her mother from.. mysterious bad guys! Yeah! Filling herself to the brim with reassurance, Miru puffed up her fur and bounded out the front door.

"Don't worry mom," she yelled aloud into the surrounding forest, "I'm coming!"

And off she went, sprinting as fast as her little eevee legs could take her; which was pretty fast, actually. Finally, her ultimate eevee destiny was unfolding before her!

Trees and weird plants rushed past as she ran in no particular direction, positively glowing with determination. This was the most excited she's ever been, and it was thrilling. She got to be an awesome hero, and-no, the awesome hero! Miru was going to save her mom and defeat all the bad guys! Go, Miru!

Unfortunately though, she was too caught up in her imaginary fate to watch where she was going and rammed right into someone. An umbreon, to be exact.

"..Uh, kid?" He looked more confused than anything else, so Miru decided to be up-front with her intentions.

"Are you one of the bad guys?" The question caught him even more off guard.

"Well, I.. sure hope not. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go find mom."

"..Oh, gosh. Did, um, bad guys take your mom, kid?"

"...I guess not, maybe, but there's always bad guys. And mom wasn't home."

"Ah…" The umbreon let out a heavy sigh. "What does your mom look like?"

"She's a leafeon, but not really tall, and her eyes are really dark."

"Well, I'll let you know if I see her, okay kid? Do you have somewhere to go home to?"

"I mean, yeah, but, I gotta find mom first, right? So I can fulfil my cool destiny, or whatever."

"...Kid, uh.. I, I think your mom would want you to try and stay safe, okay?"

"...Yeah, I guess, but.." The eevee trailed off.

"...But.. what?"

"..I dunno where I am. I thought that my cool, adventure destiny would show me where to go, but, I guess I got.. a little bit lost."

"..." The umbreon sighed again. He always has to take matters into his own paws, doesn't he? But he can't possibly turn her away. Be a good sport, buddy. "..Alright, adventure kid-"

"My name is Miru."

"-adventure Miru kid, no more running off to look for destiny by yourself, okay? I can find you somewhere to stay until someone finds your mom, but no more surprise adventures."

Well, this was putting a damper on her mood. She could do it by herself, totally! Miru can fight, obviously, and who better to find Hana the leafeon but her own daughter? It's a story just waiting to be written! And she would have protested, but then she thought about things a little more. She was lost and that was a fact. If her ultimate eevee fate won't point the way, what will? She didn't actually know where mom was, or what happened, did she? Some vague memory of a lesson about not jumping to conclusions rung through her head, and she grumbled in resignation.

"Okay, I won't."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

The umbreon seemed to accept this, and sighed for a third time. "Alright, cool. We're cool. It's all cool. My name's Nix, kid. Er, follow me." Taking a moment to glance around them, Nix turned the direction he'd come from and started forwards-slowly, so the kid could follow.

Miru wished he would move faster, but trotted along behind the umbreon. This was all... meant to be, probably. Maybe her destiny just has a few more bumps than she thought.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pack of Strays

"Hey, dad?"

"Phoenix."

"I kind of picked up a stray."

"..Wh-a stray _what?_ "

The umbreon, who much prefered Nix over Phoenix, shuffled sideways to allow the little eevee behind him the chance to introduce herself; instead though, she muttered to herself, "Oh, Nix is short for Phoenix. Cool."

Nix's father, a strong-looking flareon named Raul, sighed in annoyance. Evidently he was used to this sort of thing. "...What happened this time?"

"She was-"

"I wanted to go find mom," the eevee named Miru interjected proudly. "Wasn't home, so, I went on an adventure to-"

"The kid was lost in the forest, I found her, and since we've still got a little extra room-"

"Phoenix, stop," the flareon warned.

"I mean, just until someone finds her mother-"

" _Phoenix._ "

"It won't hurt anything."

"You need to end this habit of inviting pokemon to live here, Phoenix."

"She doesn't know how to get home, what was I supposed to do?"

The flareon considered things for a moment, and Miru thought it best to stand and wait off to the side. This sure didn't _feel_ like a super ultimate destiny playing out, but she can't give up hope, right? Maybe something cool will happen if she just... waits long enough.

"...Okay," Raul eventually decided. "But this is the last time, Phoenix."

Ignoring the second statement, Nix sighed and glowed with satisfaction; quite literally, in fact. He was too cool an umbreon to not glow in the dark.

"Okay then! The kid is Miru; Miru, this is.. dad. Here-" Nix nodded sideways- "I'll show you where you can sleep, okay kid?" Miru nodded in response, half-listening. She's never met anyone named 'Daad' before. That, and their house wasn't much of a house at all. It looked more like a fancy campsite. Things were strung up between trees, which formed several little boxes of shelter (tents?), but the ground was as grassy as anywhere else in the forest. How neat.

The umbreon coughed to redirect her focus and stepped into the rightmost tent. Miru, who had _totally_ been paying attention, realized this was her cue and followed him. The first thing she noticed was that someone was already in there, so she expressed this to Nix.

"Someone is already in here."

"Yep, my little brother's asleep. But there's plenty of room, kid, don't worry." Miru accepted this and shrugged. Nix patted down a nest of grass a little ways away. "If you're tired at all, you can rest over here, okay?"

"Do you need to tell your brother?"

"..That you're here? Nah, he's alright with my antics."

"Daad isn't?"

"Eh..? ...That's not his name kid, he's just my father."

"Oh. Well, is your father not okay with antics?"

"He's just.. worried, you know? Don't bother with him, okay?"

"Why not?"

"...Look, anyways, just, let me know if you need anything, alright kid? Don't be afraid to look around, but... not _too_ much. Okay kid?..."

"Mhm, I got it," she replied halfheartedly, not getting what his deal was. Nix wasn't convinced, but he doubted he could get much further with trying to reason with her, so he gave in.

"Pantry is the next door on the left," Nix added as he padded out of the little tent. "Yell if you need me." Miru had just opened her mouth to note that the openings didn't really look like doors, more like blankets hanging from tree branches, but by then the umbreon had left. Already she was considering yelling at him to come back, but he said to yell if she _needed_ him. And, well, she doesn't really _need_ anything right now. Unfortunately, this quickly rendered her bored; so she turned to look at the sleeping brother Nix had mentioned. He was an eevee.

He was white.

Immediately forgetting her qualms, she began to wonder how it was possible that an eevee could come in another color. They all looked different in the story her mother had told her, but that was a long time ago, wasn't it? And she doesn't even know how the story ends. Her mom wasn't home. The thought didn't make her sad, but it did make her a little frustrated. Then again, maybe this was all just part of her weird, roundabout destiny.

After a few more long moments of staring off into space and contemplating the oddities of life, Miru decided she was hungry. She'd only had some bread an hour or two ago, after all. Standing up and sparing a moment to stretch, she walked out of the sleepy tent and right into the eat-y tent; and it was well stocked for a random campsite in the woods. Miru knew better than to take too much food, but the array of berries and fruits was very appealing. Much more colorful than bread. All the same she limited herself to a single apple, and sat down to eat. Raul regarded her curiously from a nearby tree stump before wandering off.

Before long all that was left was the core, which she tossed into the underbrush just outside. It's totally not littering if it's plant matter. Next, the eevee decided, she'll go find out what's in each tent. Nix said she could look around if she wanted, which she does, so it seems reasonable. She was about to lean into the next one when the pale fluffball Nix had called his brother entered her field of vision.

Wasn't he asleep a second ago?

Miru turned to face him, childishly thrilled by his sudden appearance. Maybe he has special powers, or is a secret prince, or something. That'd be so cool. The white eevee just blinked though, looking a little tense.

"Ah, hi," he uttered. "Nix is letting you stay over?"

"Yes-" Miru nodded- "he said you're his little brother. Also that you were alright with his antics."

"Antics?.. I guess, mhm." The white eevee looked at the ground and idly poked it with a paw. "Um, so, my name is Wynn, and since you're here, d'you wanna get married sometime?"

Miru stared back, looking confused. "Married?"

"Um, yeah, y'know, two pokemon go off and live together forever. When they get older. Maybe in love."

"Oh. Well, I gotta find mom and follow my cool destiny and stuff. I don't wanna be in love or anything forever, no thanks."

Wynn looked a little disappointed, but shrugged it off. "Okay, that's alright. Sorry. ..So, um, what's your name?"

"Miru."

"..Nice to meet you, Miru."

"Mhm."

Following were several quiet moments of the two awkwardly staring at each other, before Wynn decided it was best that he walked away-and Miru decided to interrupt him. "Why are you white?"

 **A/N: This series is based off of a much earlier and rougher plot by yours truly. That story, however, was never finished, and I don't remember in the slightest what terrors I had planned. That being said, feel free to offer suggestions as the story updates! I am absolutely making things up as I go; I hope to hear your thoughts, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
